Glitch's First Valentine's Day
by BOOM SHAKAGlitch
Summary: Dare says: Some kindergarteners really need their nap time or else they get emotional and grumpy! Everyone wishes you Happy Valentine's Day, Glitch! I say: CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON! Dare says: Woo hoo!
1. Chapter 1

A six-year old Glitch sat on the bench, with a red face, waiting for his secret admirer who asked him to come here. The secret admirer has given him the time and the place to meet. But the secret admirer still hasn't arrived. Glitch was really surprised when he got the letter in his backpack. His best friend, Mo, who is a senior, said only on Valentine's Day, you get letters from secret admirers and love notes. And to Glitch's surprise, when he check his kindergarten's calender before he left, it WAS Valentine's Day!

Glitch waited patiently and hopes it will not rain. Glitch yawned a little and continue looking left and right, hoping his secret admirer could come soon

20 MINUTES HAS PASSED

WHOA! Glitch almost fell due to dozing off! He was quite small so falling down from the bench is like falling off from a helicopter that 2000 meters high in the air. Glitch questioned, 'Why isn't she coming?'

Suddenly, Glitch got an idea as to why no one is coming!

Could this be one of the pranks from his seniors, Bodie, Angel and Maccoy?

Glitch felt highly annoyed by that idea and hopes it's not true for it will be the fourth prank today! Not to mention, it's Valentine's Day. It will be sad and disappointing if it is, right? His best friend said so when he called him at the payphone 20 minutes ago.

Glitch lied on the bench and started to fall asleep. But just when he detected that his eyes are closing, he immediately stood up. He then thought to himself, 'I'm not sure that my stupid seniors are on to this! I mean, you'll never know!'

50 MINUTES HAS PASSED

It's already passed Glitch's nap time, but he still wants to continue waiting. Then, the thought and idea of his never-ending prank making seniors pop in his head yet again. That might be true. But still! You can never be sure.

Glitch hugged his knees and hid his face. He was really sleepy!

He then laid on the bench and said to himself, 'I'm gonna sleep for a little bit...'

2 HOURS HAS PASSED

And Glitch was ready to go home; he gave up waiting, for he finally convinced himself that this is one of the seniors' pranks. And furthermore, Glitch's forehead was bruised due to him rolling off the bench and on to the cement sidewalk 15 minutes ago. That caused him to be wide awake! He really wanted to sleep but he can't due to the pain.

Glitch put on his backpack. But he didn't put it on all the way through because he want to wipe his tears that are making his sight go blur.

Poor Glitch. He was sad and stressed out. He had waited for too long. Not to mention, his bruise is quite painful, for a six-year old. What a terrible way to spend your first Valentine's Day...

He wiped the tears, but it still didn't fix his sight. It's still blur. But that didn't mean he was color blind for he saw a very colorful figure in front of him. The color orange was like being mixed with blue, red, pink and purple. What is that?

Suddenly, his eyes were being wiped by a rough surfaced handkerchief. Glitch was scared at first but he was calmed down by the sudden gentleness and a few pats on the head.

He then can finally see! But his eyes immediately were being filled back with more tears for right before him stood his seniors. Mo at the front of him with Maccoy, Bodie and Angel while Oblio, Dare, Miss Aubrey, Emilia, Lil' T, Taye including Eliot, were just behind them.

They all together then said to Glitch, "Happy Valentine's Day!"


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PRESENT**

"Yo, Mo!" Maccoy shouted from the outside of the entrance of Mo's home, knocking the door really hard with his fist continuosly, to the point Mo have to go downstairs to stop the ruckus before it'll wake up the whole neighborhood.

"What the hell you want, man!" Mo said, pissed for he really didn't have the mood to get out of his bedroom. Or meet his friends this afternoon due to having been pulling a lot of all-nighter these days… Well, the next Dance Battle is coming soon.

"I want you to tell me why. Your. Little man." Maccoy said as he did a hand gesture. "Is starting to punch the crap outta me, Bodie and Angel!"

Mo was shocked to hear that. That could not be Glitch!

"Are you serious!" Mo said, wanting Maccoy to be sure that it's Glitch is who he really saw, kicking the crap outta people. "Look, there's gotta be an explanation! Where is he now?"

"I thought he was here."

"No, he's not here. C'mon, let's find the guy."

"Oh I would love to help you find that little monkey but I have practice right now. Not to mention, I have to go to the doctor after that!"

"Yeah, have fun, Mac."

The both parted after they did their handshake.

Mo then went back inside and got dressed to look for his little partner. Who knows what's wrong or what has happened to him now!

Wait—Mo ran downstairs to see the calendar.

"Oh yeah…"

"It's Valentine's Day."

* * *

Dare: Turn on the scary Frankenstein scary piano sound effect! What will happen next, I wonder?

Me: CHAPTER 3 WILL COME SOON.


End file.
